ღTo Aijou, Seikoღ
by Seibara
Summary: Barajou Seiko is in for a world of trouble when she throws herself to join her best friend and classmate Komori Yui, When she has to go live with distant relatives while her father goes over seas.
1. That Pompous Brat Has it Coming!

Hello minna. I welcome to you my new diabolik lovers fanfic. Yes, New fanfic.

I had this idea a bit in my head for a while. And when I went on tumblr to check a few theories of mine. Clearly if you look at the moon in the scenes of each episode accept episode 7 which is the dream/flashback. I read on someones tumblr that episode 1-4 are basically back to back. Episode one is a quarter moon, and then to episode 4 is a full moon. So a week has passed since Yui stepped a foot in the sakamaki house. Okay now skip back to where we started, In episode 5 it is a quarter moon, Another week has passed (At 2 weeks). Okay episode 6 closing in on the New moon, So another week had passed (3 weeks), due to Subaru giving her advice this is her chance to escape and not die, Yui decides to stay. Episode 7 unknown. Episode 8, now where at a first quarter, so probably little over a week has passed between episode 6-8(One month). Episode 9, Is finally the full moon(One more week passed). Occurding to the blogger at the end of the episode is the lunar eclipse. 9-12 are back to back, A lunar eclipse can only last roughly a hour an half, so basically these last three episodes are accuring in minutes. So if we go back from the moment Yui stepped in to the house, and to the lunar eclipse we are probably roughly around a month and one week has passed(Six weeks roughly)

Why did I put this at the beginning of the description? Well of course I wanted everyone who played the game/watched the anime to understand the timeline in the anime.

And so you could get a better understanding of what I'm about to right for my story.

Credit to **akai-anemone **on tumblr for blogging this amazing information.

A little Information, The title of the story is _To Aijou, Seiko _which is translated to _**"To Love, Seiko"**_

* * *

**To Aijou, Seiko**

_That Pompous Brat Has it Coming!_

Both Seiko, and Yui were both a bit nervous about the new place they were about to stay at. Who were these people? What were they like? Would they like us at all? These thoughts rushed through Seiko's mind only to be interrupted by a nudge by Yui. Her rose-colored eyes beckoned for her to exit the cab. Since we have arrived at the mansion.

Heterochromatic eyes glanced to the side to see the magnificent gothic like mansion. It was pretty much aged. But what captured the young girls attention was the large metal gates guarding it. They were pretty much away from town, but no neighbors were in sight. Was this place secluded? What if one of them got hurt, and the house hold wasn't home? Who would they run to for help?

Yui walked slowly up to the gate her rolling suitcase right behind her. She stopped immediately to get a good look of the place before deciding to make her way to the door of the mansion. Seiko followed behind her, with a messenger back slung over one shoulder, her free hand holding on to her own rolling suitcase.

A crackle of thunder erupted in the distance, only for a flash of lightning to crackle against the clouds, and come crashing down a few miles away. A yelp escaped Yui's lips at the sudden shock that vibrated in the air. Seiko watched as her friend frantically ran to the door trying to get out of the rain. On the other hand Seiko took her sweet time trying to look up at the sky blocked with ominous clouds that obscured the beautiful baby blue sky.

A mew erupted beside her face. Seiko smiled softly lifting her hand from the strap of her messenger hanging from her left shoulder. Petting the chin of a white cat, its lavender and mint-blue eyes glistened with pleasure at her touch. Seiko sighed with relief that she was allowed to bring her kitten along with her. But she did get an earful from her mother about having such a small kitten traveling with her to this strange place.

"Artemis-chan? Are you okay?" Yui mumbled softly a bit, but it was completely audible for Seiko to hear. She smiled up at the tow-head blonde, before jogging up to her side. "Yes, I'm fine. Please don't worry about me" I mumbled back to her.

We both raised our hands to knock on the door in unison. Hearing the nice sound echoing throughout the open area. Seiko had a chill run up her spine suddenly, and when she went to stop Yui to knock again. The door opened a tad by itself. Seiko was now on high alert than before. She could feel the chill in the air when the walked in the foyer. Her cat, Cerise, hissed loudly before recoiling around Seikos neck. Her tail bristled as if someone was stepping on it.

Seiko reassured the cat that everything was going to be alright once they settled in. But the cat still insisted to hiss in all different directions. Seiko sighed a bit in frustration. She dropped her backs beside Yui's only to find the blonde missing. A frantic look came over the girls face at her missing friend. Before she could make a peep of her name, Yui squealed in protest. Seiko turned to her right the flash of lightning catching cherry red hair in its yellowish-white light.

Before she could make a dash to Yui's side a man around their age with black hair that faded grey appeared out of nowhere. Caused Seiko to yelp a bit in suprise. The hairs on the back of her neck raised. The aggitation, nervousness, and fear was building up in her stomach like a storm. Yet, Seiko stuffed it back down trying to control her out of control mixed emotions.

"This is the entrance hall. This is meant to be used as a place to greet our guests. Take your activities to your private room, Ayato" The man with shoulder length black hair I named _Megane-kun. _Megane-kun stood beside the couch his arms crossing over his chest. His tone vibrated against my body at his older, responsible tone. "Well, that was dull" Cherry red-head he mumbled to his self with irritation vibrating off his tone. He lifted his self from Yui giving her enough room to push herself away from him, and ran up to Megane-kun.

"Please help us!" She frantically sputtered out.

"And you two are?"

"I'm Komori Yui, and this is-"

"I am Barajou Seiko" I cut in with my self introduction.

"My father, and Seiko-chans family said we were supposed to live here."

"I heard nothing of the sort. Ayato, explain this to me."

"Huh, How should I know? Breastless, and Bimbo over here never said anything of the sort."

I felt my eye twitch in irritation at the nickname Bimbo. I am not a _Airhead!_ I grinded my teeth together trying to hold back my sharp tongue as best as I could. Maybe just a bit in certain subjects like math- But that doesn't matter now! What matters is trying to figure out what's going on this house. I get this chill running up my spine the longer we stay here. "That's because you attacked her out of nowhere! Yo-you Pompous brat!" I balled a fist up to my chest moving towards the self-absorbed brat, sitting all high and mighty on the couch.

"Hmpf" He tossed his head to the side, his nose stuck in the air ignoring my insult. Probably trying to act like it didn't harm his ego I reasoned in my head. I put both hands on my hips glaring daggers at the side of his head_. Even though he attacked Yui, and is a pompous brat, he doesn't look half bad. From that bright cherry red hair that looks darker in the low lighting, and those electric green eyes drawn as slits when their open. Wait! What am I thinking he's the Enemy!_

"Wait, did you say 'Breastless'?" Yui mumbled softly, a blush crept on to her face from frustration at the new nickname that stabbed through her ego. "Bim-bimbo are you talking about me?" I said annoyingly. My ego went down a bit at the insult you call a nickname.

"Of course I'm talking about you guys, are you stupid or something" He sneered at us both with a deathly glare that sent shiver down our spines. _Come on Seiko. _

"You're flat as a washboard, and your little friend looks like a total air head" That's it he really done it this time! I tried to lunge forward but sadly my attempts were foiled by Yui. Who clung to my waist shaking her head _No_. My temper started to tone down a bit, just being like this with Yui made me extremely happy. Whenever I snapped she was always there to calm me down.

"This is strange" Megane-kun mumbled to his self, he cupped his chin with his hand before looking back up, giving us a side glance. "Huh?" Yui and I said simultaneously. Yui stayed a bit dumbfounded trying to find her words to ask Megane-kun a question but like always I cut her off knowing full well what she was going to ask.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" I said bluntly eyebrows furrowed a bit at this guy. I felt that same chill run up my spine again. The same as before it seems to only happen the longer we stay here. Maybe like sixth sense- No. What is it called? I can't remember.

"We shouldn't talk here. Come this way. See to their luggage" Megane-kun said promptly, he began to walk in the opposite direction we were at, I heard Yui gasp as a butler appeared out of the shadows grabbing our luggage. But I stayed glued to the spot glaring at that pompous brat that sat like a king all high and mighty on his horse. _Just you wait you brat. I am going to kick you off your high horse as soon as possible!_

"Artemis-chan" I heard Yui mumble my nickname, Her hand wave up and down beckoning me to follow her. I gave her goofy grin, waving her off with my hand. I mouthed _I'll be right there _She smiled at getting my message and ran up the hallway after Megane-kun. Now, I turned my attention to the brat my eyes burning a hole in his skull.

"You try to touch her again, Pompous brat. I'll rip off your most important anatomy!" I yelled following suit after Yui. unbeknownst to her the cherry-red head had a smirk at that statement. He parted his lips to mumble out loud a sly comment.

"I like to see you try. Human" He sneered.

* * *

Yes, finally muhahahhaha.

Have you guys watched the English Dub on Youtube. LMAO. I loved it. They did a great job for the first episode. Guess what their going to do episode 2 for the viewers. If this keeps up well get to see these fan-dubbers do all 12 episodes + the re-cap episode possibly.

Next Chapter: **"Six Sadistic Brothers and The Chase"**

_**Preview**_

_"Oya, Oya. Is it true? Is there two really cute human girls here? Hmhehe" He stood leaning on top of balcony that hung over the family room were stationed at now. He had a fedora along with a male high-school uniform. Now that I think about it Pompous brat, and Megane-kun were wearing the same uniform. _

_"Please let me have a lick too" I felt a wet appendage stroke my ear in a upwards motion. The sensation made my body jerk forward from it. Only to meet the eyes of a boy with dark circled underneath them, and a teddy bear in his arms. _

_"Tch- How about you knock down that attitude a few notches! S-h-i-r-o-y-u-k-i" I argued back at him. I knew the new nickname pissed him off. Right when it slipped my lips he went into a temper tantrum._

_"Who asked you to tell me what to tone down!? Huh! Human!?" _


	2. Six Sadistic Brothers and The Chase

**To Aijou, Seiko**

_Six Sadistic Brothers and The Chase_

Heterochromatic eyes twitched a bit in irritation from that brat burning a hole in her skull the whole time she sat on the couch with Yui. Her hands rubbed their way through Cerise's soft white fur. The kitten let out a joyful purr from deep within her vocal cords. _I swear if he doesn't stop staring I am going to beat the shit out of him. _He scuffed at me, watching my attempt to ignore the obvious. He really wants to push me over the edge.

I jerked my head towards him with a scowl on my face. "What do you want!? You have been staring at me this whole time since we stepped, and sat in this family room you pompous brat!" I snapped out at him, pointing a finger at him trying to make a point. "Are you really trying to piss me off? Because, it's working brat!" I yelled. Laughter filled the air after that statement. I stared dumbfounded at his reaction. He just threw back his head and laughed like a maniac.

Before I could go on, and on about how annoying this brat was. My thoughts were cut off by a cough that drawed my attention back to Megane-kun. "Now, In the interest of formality, let us begin by having you two tell us about yourselves and how you came to enter this house." He asked thoroughly. A hard stern look that borrowed under my skin. It just gave me a bad feeling the longer we stay here. "Um, right we..." Yui started off but began to mumble softly only to be interrupted by a flirtatious laugh from the balcony that hung over the family room. Both of us looked up to see a young man around our age. Wearing a black male high school uniform with a white button up shirt, fedora, and a jacket under his blazer that had a fuzzy hood. "Oya, Oya. Is it true? Is their two really cute human girls here?"

His green eyes glared down at us, not menacingly. But more like when a wolf that hasn't eaten for weeks finds a fresh carcass right in front of them just waiting to be devoured by the beast. _Yep, totally a pervert just by the way he looks, and that hungry look in his deep green eyes. _I thought to my self not noticing that he disappeared from the balcony, and was kneeling on the couch. His face coming closer to Yui's, flicking his pink tongue in an upwards motion. Yui yelped in surprise crashing in to my side holding her wet cheek. I gripped her shoulders protectively, trying to reassure her a bit.

"Mmm, you both smell so nice and sweet." He purred beside us, with a flirtatious smile still playing on his lips. Before I could make a smart comment another voice sounded behind us. I turned my head to the left looking over Yui's blonde hair only to catch a glimpse of a black uniform. . "Please, let me have a taste as well" Before I could turn back around to look to see who it was a wet appendage made an upwards motion along my right ear. Causing me to yelp in surprise and cling to Yui tighter. "Wh-what the he-hell do you think you're doing" I try to yell but my voice came out weak and soft. "You're right, she is sweet. Like honey mixed with roses."

"Now, you two. Don't you think that behavior is a little impolite towards ladies you have only just met?" Megane-kun questioned them both. The pervert looked over at the boy with purple hair, and lavender eyes. His arms encircled around a teddy bear; hugging it tightly to his small body. Under his lavender eyes were dark circles from lack of sleep I presumed. "What~. But doesn't everyone want to taste something that looks so sweet and innocent like these two, especially Heifer-tan? Don't you Kanato?"

"Yes" He nodded in response to the question.

"Wa-what. 'Taste something that looks so sweet and innocent'!? Yo-you open-book pervert!" I shouted. I brought my knees on to the cushion of the couch, I leaned over Yui glaring at him with scowl on my face. "Oya? Ne, Heifer-tan are you sure I'm the pervert here. Do you really want to see who is when I have you wrapped up in blankets indulging in sweet ecstasy?" He purred, brushing his pale hand against my light tan skin. My face flushed a bit in response to the gesture. I took my right hand and brought it up in one movement swinging fast.

A loud pop was heard in the room. I held my hand up ready to slap just incase. My breath escalated at realization at what I had done. Whimpering a bit I backed up, and sat next to Yui again. Holding both my hands in my lap. Cerise unluckily lost her spot after I had tossed her off my lap to get in the perverts face. She mewed a bit sleepily, before realizing what was going she began to hiss a bit in warning to the boys that surrounded us.

"Knock it off, you guys! Ore-sama saw her, and Bimbo over there first. Ore-sama is going to be their first at everything" The brat spoke up in irritation not fazed at all by my display of violence at the pervert with the fedora. "First at everything! Like hell like that will ever happen! Don't get to ahead of your self pompous bra-" I said with acid leaking off my words. Pointing at him with a shaky finger.

"Lame. I'm so sick of you calling yourself 'Ore-sama'" A voice echoed off the walls. Even though I couldn't see him, I knew he could hear us, Like we could with him. My heart thumped in fear of another one appearing. Ayato tsked a bit in irritation, his thin eyebrows furrowing in anger, before jumping up yelling at the voice. "Screw you! I know that's you, Subaru. Show yourself!"

"Over here" The voice was much clearer then before, it wasn't echoing off the walls like before.

"Huh"

"I thought it smelled like human in here. So it was you two. How dare you two interrupt my precious sleep" His voice was harsh, and cold. He glared at both of us his ruby-red eyes glaring down at us from his spot beside the wall. I felt Yui grow stiff a bit at the growing numbers of men appearing in the family room. _How many are there in this house?_ I thought quietly only to hear something crack loudly. Only to catch sight of the albino slamming his fist against the wall, causing cracks in the wall from impact. "My question first!" He yelled. He glared at Yui, who whimpered a bit in fear at the imense strength he just displayed.

"Tch- how about you knock down that attitude of yours a few notches! S-h-i-r-o-y-u-k-i" I raised my voice out of irritation from his temper tantrum. _Ooo. this kid is about to push the wrong button. _I muttered inside my head over, and over again. I felt the hairs on my neck raise from the approaching albino. Before I could tell him to stop where he was at, he grabbed me by the collar of my button up orange shirt that was baggy on me, and didn't hug my small curves. My dark blue cardigan loosely hanging off my shoulders. I knew he was mad when I called him that. I could just tell by the way his ruby eyes bore in to my heterochromatic eyes.

"Who asked you to tell me what to tone down!? Huh!? Human!" He yelled in my face. His breath was hot, and smelled like iron. It was disgusting, and made me want to hurl right there and then. But, I held back the bile before it could. That iron smell was to strong for my sense of smell to handle. I've never smelt it on someone as strong as this guy. _I feel like... I am going to be sick. _Small light olive tanned hands reached up grabbing pearl white hands that held an orange button up shirt tightly. "It-It hurts..!" I whimpered out.

"Stop it please! She said it hurts! If it does then let her g-" Before Yui could finish her sentence that albino threw me on the ground. I felt my muscles shake from the impact. I cradled my body in a fiddle position trying to calm my racing heart from the fear that crossed my mind the whole time he had me like that _He could easily kill me if he wanted to. I could see it in his eyes. _That thought ran through my mind over, and over. Replaying the scene like I was watching a horror movie. I was brought out of my thoughts by a tender, yet firm voice that echoed in my head. "Artemis-chan. Are you okay?" Yui held my shoulder tightly with her pale skin. It was white. But it wasn't like these bastards skin tone. No, their skin was a colorless white deprived of life. A cough grabbed our attention. My gaze shifted back to Megane-kun who was about to speak.

"Has anyone been told anything about these two young ladies who have come here to live with us?"

No one answered. Just silence greeted us until Yui stood up, grabbing me by my light olive toned skin. "Excuse me! I think both of us agree that this is a misunderstanding. So we'll both be on our way!" She announced. The blonde began to walk to the exit of the family room, dragging her friend along with her. Only to be stopped by Megane-kun again. "Just a moment! I am attempting to verify the truth of the matter. Wouldn't it be rather impolite to leave now?" He asked us both. Heterochromatic eyes met rose-colored eyes before muttering out simultaneously "B-but we..."

"Are you the women he mentioned?" I heard a lazy voice call out. Before I could find who it was, The brat beat me to it. He looked over the couch Yui and I were sitting at. I followed his gaze to find a strawberry-blonde laying across a couch far against a wall on the other side of the room. "Shu, do you know something about these girls?" Pompous brat questioned the Strawberry-blonde who I dubbed: Lab. Like a Labrador, a dog. I know right? Nick-naming him after a dog breed. But come on guys! He reminds me of Labrador laying down on his owners couch. It was just; to cute.

"Maybe" He answered sluggishly.

"Don't 'maybe' me. I would like an explanation" The purple headed boy stated. He hugged his teddy bear trying to calm down his nerves from doing something he would possibly regret.

"That guy...Contacted me the other day. He said 'We have guest's arriving from the church, So treat them with respect.'" He sluggishly got out again. He seemed to be enjoying his self. Because, I saw him with ear buds in his ears, with MP3 choker around his neck. "What? Are you telling me that Breastless, and Bimbo here are the prospective brides?" Pompous brat questioned a bit surprised.

"Eh?" Yui and I muttered out simultaneously.

"Oh, is that all?" Teddy bear maniac muttered out a bit reassured at the statement. He looked over at us, more specifically me. His eyes scanned over my body slowly before ripping his hungry gaze back up to my heterochromatic eyes. He muttered something to his teddy only to turn his attention back to Lab.

"Hmmm~ More like sacrifices than brides." Pervert stated, looking over us, then back to look eyes with his buddies at the statement. I could have swore a smile crept up on to his lifeless white skin. I felt a shiver run up my spine when he locked eyes with me again. I could almost see a hungry animal behind those deep green eyes. But, I jerked my head away to look in to calm rose-colored eyes.

"Oh, right...And he also mentioned not to kill her." Lab, sluggishly tried to get out. He opened his eyes to show beautiful blue eyes I have ever seen. But I assumed to be beautiful, because I really couldn't tell from how far away he was from me, and Yui.

"Eh, Really? That means we're going to have a verry long relationship with them"

"It appears there is no misunderstanding, So allow us to introduce our selves." Megane-kun stated, looking over at us.

"That is the eldest son, Shu. I am the second son, Reiji. This is the third, Ayato."

He gestured to the strawberry-blonde then to his, then to that pompous brat, who now has a name I can refer to now. But, I rather still call him my nickname in my head. I nodded a bit understanding that all of these brothers were siblings but some of them didn't have much resemblance except for their handsome faces, and lifeless white skin. Well, Ayato and Pervert looked alike. Maybe, twins?

"You won't get away next time." He stated.

"Kanato..." He gestured towards the teddy bear maniac. Who hugged his teddy bear softly tilting his head to side a bit. He smiled a bit. His purple head bouncing up and down.

"Please let me sample you again sometime." He stated

"Laito." He gestured to the open-closet pervert. I shivered when he looked over at me and Yui. It just made my skin crawl when he looked at us.

"Pleased to meet you, Bitch-chan, Heifer-tan" He winked at us.

"And the last son, Subaru." He gestured towards the Albino who just tossed his head to the side clicking his tongue in annoyance.

"Tch, What a waste of time." He mumbled.

"But this has to be a mistake." Yui stated firmly. Yet her eyes said other wise. I grew stiff beside, I knew what she was about to say, and said it before she did. "No one told us anything about being brides." I muttered out squeezing Yui's light pink shirt tightly behind her back. "And... And besides, you're all..." She tried to get out fast enough. But, like always I beat her to it "Kind of strange." Yui backed up a bit trying to reach the door more. Only to realize one thing. Her cellphone. She never got it back from that pompous brat. "We need to contact our families. Huh! My cellphone!" Yui shouted out at Ayato, as he flipped open her phone teasingly. "Give it back! You pompous brat!" I yelled getting ready to run up to him, and snatch it out of his hands, and give him a good hit on the head while I did it too.

But Yui beat me to it. She struggled trying to get it back from Ayato. He held it out of reach trying to tease her a bit "Should I?" He questioned. "Give it back! Please!" Her voice cracked a bit at her fruitless attempts of getting her cellphone back. What pissed me off was that bastard started laughing. God, Now I really wanted to hit him on the head for bullying Yui. I ran up to the opposite side of the chair he was siting on, trying to jump and get it "Oi! give it back you pompous bas- Wha-what are you doing?" I questioned the Albino when he snatched it out of pompous brats hand.

"I'm doing this." He stated coldly, crushing the phone in one squeeze letting the broken mobile device to fall to the ground. "How could you?" Yui questioned. Why did they break her phone. Why? Were they trying to keep us here forever. My body stiffened a bit when I went back to Yui's side. I watched as the Albino sneered at us. "Get lost. Both of you." and just walked off.

"There, there, Bitch-chan, Heifer-tan. You're about to become very good friends with us, so you both don't need your silly old cellphones. Right?" Laito stated flirtatious. He placed both his hands on Yui's shoulders, while Kanato stand behind me with his head beside mine. "I've actually been feeling kind of pekkish." He whispered between the four of us. "Tell me about it. You both smell so delicious, Bitch-chan, Heifer-tan." He whispered softly in to Yui's ear his breath ghosted over her ear, to reveal two pointed fangs that were about to nip her ear.

Both of us shrugged them off, and scrambled for the door. I for one made it. But, I heard Yui fall to the ground with a large thump causing me to spin around to show her holding her skinned knee, that scrapped the carpeted floor. "Ita... " She muttered. I ran up to her side, holding both her arms trying to get her back up on to her feet "Yui, Are you alright! You complete klu-" Only to meet the gaze of five red glowing eyes, that stared down at us like predators that cornered their prey. With their mouths slightly parted trying to take in the smell more of iron filtering the air.

"V..Vampires?" We simultaneously mumbled out. I stood there stunned a bit. Unable to move from the spot I was rooted too. Trying to process the scene that had just changed.

"Take this!" She yelled, her silver cross jingling when she dragged it out of her pocket. I clutched my rosary that was hidden behind my orange button up shirt. My fingers rubbed the blue stone that was in the middle of cross. Trying to calm my nerves just a bit.

"Hehe"

"Eh."

"Honestly. Did you really believe that fairy tale written by a mortal claiming that vampires are vulnerable to garlic, crosses and sunshine? This just goes to show how foolish and arrogant mortals are. That makes me furious." Reiji said irritably, while sitting down.

I felt my self awaken from my daze, I ran up to Yui and grabbed her wrist dragging her along with me. Out the double doors that opened to an endless hallway. "Apol-lo-chan. Come on!" I screamed pulling her by her arm. "Cerise!" I yelled for the cat that disappeared after I pushed her off my lap. I heard a soft mew, and the kitten running out of the family only to turn around and hiss at the vampires before the door finally close.

"Their manners are deplorable"

I ran as fast as I could. Yui following behind me when we made a right turn I saw a cart of sweets displayed in the hallway, and at the end of the cart was Kanato with a malicious grin plastered on his life less white skin. "I'll break you both!" I looked behind us when we passed him by. I sighed a bit, he wasn't following us that's good. We turned down another hallway to find an old fashioned phone on a table. "A phone. Huh!" I squealed happily only to sigh in irritation finding that the cord of the phone was cut.

"Huaha. I told you two that you wouldn't be needing a phone during your time here. Now where has my Bitch-chan, and Heifer-tan run off to?" I heard Laito's voice echo off the walls like it did with Subaru in the family room. I didn't know where he was but I knew he knew where we were at. Oh. I hate it when I am right. Right when I backed up I bumped in to a firm chest, and cold hands dragged up my arm landing softly on my shoulder. His breath brushed against my ear when he spoke. "Surprise" I screamed, I shook him off running hopping Yui was still behind me but sadly she wasn't "Wah! Why the hell is this house so huge! Yui keep up. Huh- Yui where did she go! Ah! The door!" I said happily running faster with a pep in my step. I rammed in to the shut door. My heart jumped a bit in fear, I felt my breathing quicken again. I tried pushing on it, "Please open up, You damn door!" I even pulled on it. Only to have a hand shoot out of nowhere, pinning me to the door was no other than that pompous brat: Ayato. Cerise hissed, her tail bristled at the blood sucker pinning me to the only way out.

"Where are you trying to go, Bimbo? It's the much-anticipated time to scream. So humor me by screaming at the top of your lungs mortal. You can't get away from me now." He smirked devilishly at me, bracing both his arms at the side of my head. Leaning in, he towered over me by almost a head. I scuffed a bit trying to act strong, trying not to humor this pompous brat. "Humpf. Don't make such assumptions you pompous brat" I shoved him out-of-the-way, Only to earn me a maniac crackle of laughter that echoed through out the mansion.

"Yui!" I yelled after the flaxen girl up the spiral stair case. "Seiko-chan, Hurry this way." She shouted over her shoulder. We were both exhausted from all this running. I mean seriously. These vampires must not get tired at all. We finally made a turn around a corner to find chains on the ground beside a door that was ajar a bit. We walked in quietly trying to catch our breaths from the marathon we ran. Yui scanned the room, walking a bit slowly, she turned her head to look up at the quarter moon then back down at the woman who stood on the balcony. When she turned to look at us, I felt my body jump. My heart began to beat faster, and louder. My lungs began to tighten from the sight. I wrapped both my arms around my body trying to comfort the pain that shot through out my body. Yui staggered back, hitting a book-case in the process with her hands clutched tightly to her chest. "Ah! It... It hurts" She whimpered her breath was rushed. I swore I could hear her heart drumming away. The ache in my chest bounced back at the sight, "Yu-yui" I tried to reach out for her but the pain shocked me again. Causing me to fall to my knee's beside her.

Yui looked to her side, a picture and diary laid sprawled out in front of her. She picked up the picture scanning it a bit suspiciously before looking at the diary. "Is this... Me? Is this fathers diary? But how?" She questioned out loud. He lips parted getting ready to read the diary out loud "Yui gives me happiness. The fact that she is not actually my child means nothing now. I am only grateful for this great blessing every day I live." Her face went from suspicion to utter shock at the realization of not being the daughter of her father she has known since she was an infant. "What does this mean? Am I not my father's daughter!?" I reached out my hand to her "Yu-yui..." I tried to consult her. "What is my fathers diary doing here?"

"Of all the rooms, you two had to pick this one to enter. This is a room that we have sealed off so no-one may enter. I will have to fit it with a new lock." Reiji stated a bit annoyed at the new job he had to do. "That's for sure. How did you two get in here, Bitch-chan, Heifer-tan?" Laito questioned with that same flirtatious tone in his voice, that just irked my chain.

"Please stay put; You both are my prey." Kanato stated, a smile spread over his face. "We're no bodies prey. You bastards!" I stated defiantly, trying to stand my ground only to earn a good yell from Subaru "Just shut up and Listen!" Me and Yui closed our eyes from the action he displayed when he hit the wall, which caused the books to fall from the shelf. "Now, now Subaru behave." Laito cooed at his younger brother, trying to get him to clam his temper. His response was "Shut up."

"That's the look..." Ayato said quietly, he gripped Yui by her chin making her have eye contact with him. I felt the skin on the back of my neck raise from the close interaction he was having with her. I could tell she was uncomfortable from her body posture. "Oi! Pompous bastard get your-" I tried to get in between them only to be stopped by a life less white hand that gripped my hand tightly. "That really turns me on."

"I can vouch for that..." Laito said flirtatious, he skimmed his way over to his brother side, cornering Yui against the book shelf. I tried to jerk my hand from Kanato's grasp. But my efforts were fruitless. "I want a taste too." He said simply, drawing closer to me. His hands braced their selves at my waist, with my head against the book shelf. "Ge-get away from me!"

"There is only one fact that must fully comprehend. The fact you two can never escape from us."

"Oh, get straight to the point. Just tell them if they try to escape, their dead."

"Sto-stop it. OI! Stop it!" Yui tried to yell but she couldn't find her voice at first but then she found it. But it didn't stop them at all. I whimpered out a plea "Sto-op it..." That went unnoticed, only to hear a crashing sound, that sounded like glass breaking. That caught everyone's attention when we looked to see what happened. Shu looked over at us "My bad, I knocked it over" He said sluggishly. Me and Yui looked at confused only to be snapped out of our trance. "Oi, Breastless." Ayato stated, Yui turned her head. Which was a big mistake. He had wrapped one hand around her thin neck pinning her to the ground. I felt my sleeve being pulled on. When I looked over to see who it was "Ne, Princess." He wrapped both his hands around my neck pinning my head against the book shelf forcing me too look him dead in the eye. "Are you...ready?" The two brothers said simultaneously. Yui and I whimpered in fear, only to earn a small chuckle from them out of amusement.

One thing race through my head at the moment before I blacked out. _"Please, if there's a god out there. Help us!"_

* * *

Here we go Muahahaha.

Yes, finished the first episode of the anime for this story. God took a while.

Please review.

And what do you think of Seiko Barajou so far?


	3. Takoyaki and Six Feet Under

**To Aijou, Seiko**

_Takoyaki and Six Feet Under_

Rose-colored eyes opened slowly adjusting to the new lighting that was a bit dim in the pink themed room. A soft weight laid across her belly only to find Seiko laying her head on her arm. While her other arm drapped lazily across her belly. Yui sighed a bit sitting up in the bed. Her first reaction was to check her neck for bite marks. "Thank goodness. I haven't been bitten. " She breathed a sigh a relief her eyes drifted down to the nightgown. "Wait, I don't remember changing!" Her arms wrapped around her body protectively.

She felt her friend stir a bit before sitting up with lazy heterochromatic eyes obscured by dark blue hair. "Mmm. Apollo-chan why are you making so much of a rucku- WAH! WHAT THE HELL. When Did we get changed, and wait why are we in the same bed!" Her friend frantically scrambled to sit up, checking her self over for bite marks, then down at the soft blue nightgown, that had a ribbon where it dipped in her cleavage a fine large soft orange ribbon wrapped around her waist. Along with an orange hair band that matched it. "Calm down Artemis-chan." She tried to comfort her friend by patting her on the back, and rubbing circles. "I don't remember much, but last night we were about to get our blood sucked."

"Th-Those bastards. More importantly who changed our clothes!" She yelled, her face becoming flushed of color. To say Seiko was pissed was an understatement. She was beyond the moon. That is how pissed she was right now, and if she saw one of those idiot brothers again. She swore she will rip their fangs out, and stuff them down their throats. "How did this happen? We have to contact our relatives as quickly as possible." Yui suggested strongly but then her strong will began to crumble to a whimpering puppy. "What is this all about, father? Please come home soon!" She prayed.

"Y-yui. I hope we'll be able to make this through as long as we have each other." The blue haired girl said strongly with a wide grin on her face. Her thin arms wrapped around Yui's shoulders pulling her into a hug. She felt her body start to tremble as well. Her strong-willed act was starting to falter already. "We ca- Tears. Why am I crying?" She felt a wet substance trail down her face, landing on the sleeve of her nightgown. "Crying won't help you two, Bitch-chan, Heifer-tan." Laito appeared out of nowhere sitting on the end of the pink covered bed. "You both look pretty sexy in negligée. And you both give of such a delicious aroma. Is it maybe, You're both are trying to come on to me..." He began to slowly crawl to them. "Tch. Like hell we aren't. Try and get that sick thought-" Seiko said with a firm tone, tossing her head in the air with her eyes closed. Only to hear the bed creak under Laito's weight. She jerked her head in his direction in shock, and utter disgust. "Wait, what are you doing stay over there!" She yelled.

"Bitch-chan, Heifer-tan?"

"Uh, We..."

"Don't touch what belongs to Ore-sama without permission." An arm snaked out pushing Laito roughly off the bed. Before he could do any harm. _Saved by the Pompous brat. How ironic I thought it would have been the other way around. _"Ayato, don't be so rough~" Laito whined in protest on the floor. Only to earn a harsh come back "Shut up, They belong to me" He stated simply. "We are not items to be owned! You pompous brat!" I threw my finger in his direction, hugging the pink blanket to mu body. "Huh? You say something Bimbo! You better not be giving me attitude or I'll drink you dry to shut you up" He put his face closer to mine hissing a bit, flashing his pearly white fangs.

"Please stop this!" Yui said firmly.

"Everyone! You'll be late" A stern voice bounced off the walls of the pink themed room gaining the attention of the two brothers, to their utter annoyance having their fun ruined. "Tch. Not you again Reiji" Ayato mumbled in irritation, glaring at Reiji out of the corner of his eye. _Megane-kun! Just in time. If he hadn't interrupted us. I swore I was about to rip out pompous brats throat out. _I cheered in my head, with a ghost of a smile on my face. "But I was having fun~" Laito mumbled, His tone sounded a bit disappointed that he had to leave Me, and Yui alone.

"You two also need to get changed."

"Changed? Changed for what I might ask?" I questioned a bit. Why do we have to get changed I mean it's not like we are going to do anything. It's almost Six O'clock at night.

"Are we going somewhere?" Yui looked over at Reiji, trying to pry for answers.

"Isn't it obvious? You're going to school." He stated with a harsh tone. Looking us over with his dark pink eyes that were hidden behind squared framed glasses. "School?" I questioned again. Who would go to school so late at night? That's a bit odd. Well I think I just went passed odd when we enter this mansion. I puffed out a sigh from my brain over working itself. "So late?" A soft voice spoke up beside me. "How obtuse can you both be?" He said with acid leaking off the word **_obtuse_**. _I feel like he just insulted us..._ "Do you need every little thing spelled out for you. You both will be going to night school." He reasoned somewhat calmly. I looked at Yui from the corner of my eye before looking back at Reiji. "Seriously? But it's already 5:20 at night. It's so late to go to school" I said lazily throwing my self back to lay down. I felt Yui stiffen a bit beside me, holding the covers to cover her body.

"We cannot have you both being active during daytime just because you two have the common sense of a mortal. As long as you both reside in the Sakamaki home, you both must adjust to our lifestyle." He said firmly, crossing his arms over his chest. _God, I am never going to get out of this am I? _I ran that thought over, and over in my head. "But..." Yui tried to argue with him but decided not to since she knew she wouldn't win against a Vampire. _Leech_. "..." I stayed quiet for a bit trying to get back to sleep.

"If you two have a complaint, you are both welcome to leave at any time." I jumped up at the comment, tossing the covers off my body. Causing Yui, Ayato, and Laito to jump a bit in shock from jumping up so suddenly. "But, you said if we try to escape, we're dead." I said questionably. _Why did he say that? When he clearly said that if we try to escape we'll be killed. _"Did you say something?" He said firmly, turning towards the door. "Tch, Yea-" I was about to tell him I did in a somewhat calm voice. But, Yui knew better than that. She clasped her hands over my mouth trying to keep my sharp tongue from coming out. She laughed nervously "N-No she didn't please excuse her outburst!" She pleaded with that megane leech. With rose-colored eyes shut closed.

"Then hurry up and change into the school uniform on the bed."

We both looked at the two female uniforms laying sprawled a cross the end of the bed. "Ummm... Huh?" When Yui went to see if they were still there. They were gone. I stood up first walking towards the uniforms. "Quite the curious bunch, ne?" I glanced towards Yui giving her a small smile before reaching out, and grabbing the white button up blouse. I shrugged off the negligée off my shoulders, slipping the blouse on to my body. I buttoned it about four buttons from the top. I took the black sleeveless vest, and slipped it on. I tossed the white ribbon aside not really needing it. I slipped on the black with my black garters. I took a along violet to light blue ribbon, and wrapped it around the top of the black skirt making a neat bow on the side of my left thigh. I took a white pin rose and stuck it to the center of the ribbon. Next I went and took a choker out of my suitcase, along with bracelets, and a necklace that were theme with Violet, blue, and white roses on them. I slipped on the blazer and buttoned it up. Next, I took my dark blue heels that had ribbons untied. I took the ribbons and wrapped them around my leg once, and made a nice bow on the back of my legs.

"Wah. You look so pretty Seiko!" Yui Cheered happily clasping her hands together. She got out of the bed, and mumbled something to her self, grabbing her rosary with her. "Maybe I can use this chance to go to the room where we found that journal." She began to walk to the door quickly as possible, her light pink negligée flowing smoothly with her. "Wa-wait Yui! That's a bad idea!" I said following after her. Right when she opened the door to look outside she gave a squeak of surprise to find the pompous brat his self standing outside with a grin on his face. "Oi, Aren't you both changed yet? Ore-sama would be glad to help you two out with that." He said smoothly causing me, and Yui to flush a bit from the suggestion. I felt myself become self-conscious at the thought, I grinded my teeth together irritated at the brat. "We're fine thank you very much" I smiled sweetly slamming the door in his face.

* * *

I glanced around the limousine. I gladly sat between Ayato, and Yui. Trying to keep him from getting to her. I smiled a bit in victory when he argued with me that he wanted to sit next to his Breastless prey. But Reiji ended the conversation saying that he was just wasting time, and to just let me sit between them. _They're all brothers, aren't they? Don't they get along? They don't talk to each other at all. _My eyes were still traveling around the limo until my vision was obscured by cherry-red hair and bright electric green eyes. "What's on your mind, Bimbo? You have a lot of guts to defy Ore-sama, Bimbo." He leaned in towards me, crowding my personal space. I held up my hand to his face keeping him at bay.

"You keep calling me, Bimbo, Bimbo. I have a name and it's Barajou Seiko!" I yelled back at him in irritation. My temper slowly rising more, and more the longer he was in my space. "Shut up! Your opinion won't matter to me in your lifetime, Bim-bo." He said irritated. He leaned closer hissing, while flashing his sharp fangs at me. I growled a bit in rebellion. But, a soft hand clasped mine. I looked to my side to see Yui shaking her head _No._ In an attempt to keep me from causing a ruckus, and probably end up getting my blood sucked by all these bastards.

"Ayato, how many times must I tell you? Take such activities to your room." Reiji said impatiently closing his book harshly glaring at Ayato. Green met pink, and Ayato threw his head to the side in irritation from having his fun ruined by his older brother. "Humpf."

"That is for you two. 100% cranberry juice is the best cure for weak blood." Reiji offered to us. We looked at the two cranberry juices siting on a small table in front of us. "Thank you so much" We both said simultaneously. Only to earn a harsh tone from Reiji "You both need not to thank me. You both must become fully aware that you both are our prey, and drink that daily."

"Huh!"

"...tch..."

I felt my body began to tremble, my brave act was finally crumbling in front of these leeches. "Her teeth are chattering, and Hime is shaking like a leaf. Teddy, when mortals feel fear, they reflect it with this sort of behavior. It's funny, so have a good look." Kanato smiled maniacally, holding his teddy out towards us so that his so-called friend could get a good look at our weak behavior.

"Prey my ass." I mumbled inwardly in protest, only to earn a nudge from Yui who heard my mumbling outburst. A frown crossed her face from unlady like language. "Artemis-chan. Don't use such vulgar language around them." She said softly trying to keep me from making a huge mistake.

"Fine~"

* * *

"You both are in the same class as Ayato, and Kanato. So go with them" Reiji commented. He pulled us off to the side after all the brothers, including us exited the limo. My eye twitched in irritation at the thought of being in the same class as pompous brat, and teddy bear maniac. "Yippe, stuck with pompous brat, and teddy bear maniac" I said sarcastically.

"Did you say something?" Reiji questioned.

"Yeah I-" Only to have hands clasp over my mouth trying to keep me from having a nasty comment come out of my mouth. Yui smiled nervously keeping my mouth closed with her hands. "No! She didn't. Sorry if she stepped on a land mine, she doesn't know boundaries." Yui exclaimed.

"Good. Unless you two want a whipping, don't try anything reckless. Understood. Well do you two understand" He started going on, and on about how we should understand about not do anything reckless. I sighed but Yui agreed for us with just one word. "Yes."

"So this is our new classroom. Just freaking fantastic~!" Sarcasm leaking off my voice, only to earn a nudge from Yui's elbow "Artemis-chan! Oh! It's food prep?" Yui exclaimed questionably beside me. I started whining like a brat like always "Aww. I hate cooking~!" I exclaimed. Yui shook her head with a smile. "Well you have to intend anyway." She said sternly but then her facial features softened a bit "Besides you're great at cooking Artemis-chan!" I sighed a bit knowing I wont when this argument. "If you say so."

Ayato lifted his head at our conversation with a grin plastered on his face.

"Food prep? Hehe"

* * *

"Ta-Takoyaki?" We questioned together at the demand. We were now in the Kitchen. I somehow got dragged in this, I don't even remember how. "Make me the best takoyaki in the world!" Ayato exclaimed like a child. He looked over at Yui. She looked down in protest "But. We have to attend class!" She argued back with Ayato only to earn a harsh tone from him. "No back talking!" He stated.

I sighed looking at the two before shrugging my shoulders "There's no use in trying talking out of it Yui. I'll do the dishes when you're done." I said smiling, shrugging my blazer off my shoulders, keeping the dark blue ribbon I replaced with the red ribbon hang over my shoulders. "Ore-sama will eat them for you. So get cooking, Breastless!" He said with triumph smile on his face. "Your making no sense" Yui mumbled to herself. "Huh?" Ayato looked at her, with a stare that said _dont-back-talk-ore-sama. _

"Yum!"

Yui: "I've cut class on my very first day of school." Yui said sadly. Her eyes watched as Ayato, and I happily bit in to the Takoyaki with smiles on our faces. _Best Takoyaki ever! I love it when Yui cooks~ _I cupped a hand to my right cheek enjoying the taste. I perked up to Yui's comment looking at her before opening my mouth at the same time as Ayato "Don't sweat the little things" We both said simultaneously.

"Have some."

"Yeah~ Yui. You should have some they're really good~" I cooed happily. If I had a tail it would be waging side to side the whole freaking time.

"See, Bimbo has the enthusiasm." Ayato stated with a another grin on his face watching as Yui grabbed a Takoyaki, and put them in her mouth she hummed happily "They're good" she smiled, looking down at the Takoyaki left over. "See?" Ayato hummed happily, picking two more takoyakis up, and stuffing them in his mouth munching happily.

"I have to tidy-" Yui started, get ready to grab the dishes on the table. I snatched the dishes from her reach with a smile on my lips "I'll tidy up. And then we'll go to our next class." Yui sighed in relief at the extra help in the kitchen. Her smile still played on her lips, as Seiko took off her blazer. Unlike Yui's, and the other female students blazers. The inside of Seiko's was bright blue. "Thanks very much, Seiko" She chirped happily clasping her hands together. Then something hit her. _Seiko can't finish these dishes by herself. Maybe if I can get Ayato to help. It'll go by a lot faster. _

"Ayato, you should help out Seiko-chan. I only made the takoyaki for you because you said too, But I ended up making to much so Seiko had to help you finish them off. You should at least help her to Ayato-kun... " Yui said trying to convince the leech that was rocking back and forth on the chair in front of the island counter. Suddenly the creaking of a chair rocking caused Yui to look over her shoulder. A yelp escaped her lips, as she dashed to the opposite side of the room to a window seat. "Why are you running? I've held it in ever since yesterday. Let me drink your blood" He said sternly. He grasped both her wrists holding her in place. Yui whimpered in protest only to hear dishes crash on the ground, and light weight feet thunder towards them.

"Huh!" Yui exclaimed surprised, as she was jerked from Ayato's grip, as a small body shoved her out-of-the-way causing dark blue hair to flare up from the momentum. Mint blue and Lavender met Green "Yui! Tch get off her you bastard!" Seiko yelled. Her face flushed pink from the scene that was about to take place. "Hoo. You want me to suck your blood first. Alright then" The cherry-red head hovered over the Dark blue haired girl grasping her small wrists. Holding the defiant girl still. "That's not why I did tha-"Ayato squeezed her wrists tighter, causing the girl to whimper.

"Seiko! Please don't do it Ayato! Leave her alone!"

"Shuddap! Breast-less! Bimbo here offered her self! She sacrificed herself for you. rejoice, You were saved from having your blood suck for today."

"Tch."

Cherry-red head grasped the dark blue haired girls chin jerking it to the side harshly showing off her light olive tan skin. "Your skin looks delicious without any fang marks. Ore-sama is going to take your every first experience." His voice leaked with acid. His breath brushed over her bare neck causing her to shiver. Then it happened his fangs ripped in to her tender, soft flesh. "I-ita" She mumbled weakly. "This is good. Way different then what I smelled from Breastless. I might like having a Bimbo like you around a lot longer." He encircled his arms around her back pulling her closer to his chest, so that he would have full access to her neck.

"St-op it. Ayato! You're hurting her! Seiko!"

"Huh! Get off me you pompous brat." Seiko yelled pushing on his shoulder as hard as she could, at first her strength was leaving her. But her fiery spirit kicked in causing the girl to shove him, causing his fangs to rips against her skin. "Ita." Her body reacted by grasping where she was bitten trying to seize the pain throbbing on her neck.

"Idiot. Surely you can tell it will hurt worse if you move like that.

"..."

Ayato brought his sleeve up to his mouth wiping away the blood trickling down the corner of his mouth "That face of yours contorted in to a look of pain. Tears building up. It really does it for me." He slowly started walking towards her with a sadistic grin playing on his lips. Only to be stopped by Yui blocking his path "Please stop this Ayato-kun!" She exclaimed. Her arms outstretched like a shield. "Come any close you brat, and I'll knock your teeth down your throat!" I yelled, with a sadistic smile playing on my lips.

"Tsk, Would you rather me drink Breastless over there bone dry."

Seiko: "Tch." I clicked my tongue. I grabbed Yui by her shoulder and shoved her to the sink. Her rose-colored eyes looked on in shock from the action. Green eyes glinted with triumph as the blue-haired girl presented her neck by brushing her hair to the side obediently.

"Finally surrendering." Ayato asked questionably. Closing in on his prey. He placed his arms around her back trapping the little lamb in his arms. "I'll never surrender. I am only trying to protect something that is precious to me." She retorted with a fiery spirit. He looked down at her. He scuffed at her spirit to protect that breastless girl. He brought his mouth back down on her neck, and began to drink again. He felt her knees cave underneath her weight. He pushed her to lay down on the window seat. His mouth never leaving her neck only to be interrupted by who you guess "Youre such a disgrace. I never dreamed you would do this at school." Reiji said with a harsh tone, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Tch, Reiji. I was just getting to the best part."

"Be responsible and make sure that one gets home." Ayato looked back to see the girl had passed out from anemia.

* * *

"Mmmm" My eyes fluttered open adjusting to the dim light. My eyes looked around to find us in an under ground water way. A rough voice caused me to jump a bit in surprise "Hey there, You awake" He held my violet ribbon that laid originally over my shoulders. He began to stride over to her side, holding it in his hands. "Stay over there you pompous brat! Why are you doing this?" I demanded. I looked up at him questionably at his motives. "You still havent gotten it through your brainless head." He picked me up, and began walking further down the water way deeper, and darker. I felt my heart drop as we began to close in on a cell that was at the end.

"Wa-wait. Put me down!" I exclaimed defiantly. Trying to squirm out of his arms.

"You're at the mercy of yours truly. Stop quibbling over every little thing I do!" He tossed me in to the cell, and disappeared. I gripped the bars pulling on them, even pushing. I felt my heart pick up more faster. I felt my lungs having trouble to catch a breath "Now, tell me that I'm the best. Tell me I'm better than anyone else. And that you belong to me!" His voice echoed through out the long water way. It was hard to pin-point when my head began to spin from my fear. "Aya-to! Please! Help me. I'm scared of- being" I felt my hands lose their grip on the bars, My knees caved under my weight causing my body to fall to the ground. I started breathing hard, and slower breathes, trying to get my body to calm down. Before my eyes could shut, I saw a dark figure on the other side of the cell, unlocking it, and picking me up bridal style. I felt wind whip at us, when we exited a man-hole. I didn't feel the prick of fangs entering my neck. The only thing covering the pain was my concentration on to calm down my beating heart.

"You're blood is different from breastless. It's flowing through me differently. It doesn't taste as sweet but it's overwhelming." Ayato said with a triumphed look on his face. My head rested against his shoulder, as we sat like that for a while. Him cradling me in his lap. Bright electric green eyes looking off at the starry night.

"Please make it stop, Papa" I pleaded.

"Papa? You're hopeless if you put you're faith in your parents to help you. I guess that's enough for today." He said simply, Standing back up with me in his arms. I felt the heaviness of exhaustion come over me. My eyes began to shut slowly when we were at the door of the mansion. I stayed silent, half-awake as he carried me to a room that was different from Yui's. Instead of Pink themed, it was all cool colors ranging from violet to blue. Excluding the green.

* * *

Burnett with red eyes stood in the forest surrounding the Sakamaki's mansion. Only to turn his attention to the mansion as if sensing that something was coming. "..."

* * *

Yui walked down the hallways, the path her, and Seiko took when they we're running from the vampire brothers. Until she finally came across the room they had found the journal in. She looked cautiously around finding that all the books that fell from the shelf still laid on the ground. She began to shuffle through the scattered books. "I found it!" With a triumph look she picked up her Fathers journals. and began to flip through it.

"How can this be? It's all gone."

As she said. All the pages that were written on. Were blank. The book slipped from her hands thumped against the carpeted floor.

* * *

Finished with chapter three. Of episode two of the anime.

Please review. Oh if you haven't noticed Seiko's fear, I mean two fears, are being left alone in the dark, and Being buried alive. 


End file.
